Bella Salvaje
by Kell Masen
Summary: en el pacifico valle de la luna todo está apunto de cambiar, cuando el hijo de uno de los mayores ascendados vuelva para hacerse cargo del viñedo de su padre y se reencuentre con su pasado.
1. El Valle

**aqui estoy otra vez, pero ahora con la historia totalmente editada y corregida por mi Beta Tammy Swan de Cullen, gracias mi niña por darte el tiempo de ayudarme en esto.**

**xoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox oxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Capítulo 1: EL VALLE.

El valle de la Luna es, sin duda, un lugar de ensueño; con una flora y fauna espectacular. No es un lugar muy grande, por lo que las familias hacendadas son las que dominan el valle, son pocas unas tres o cuatro, y el resto de los habitantes trabajan para ellos.

Sin duda la familia con más dinero, es también la que menos tiempo pasa allí. Los Cullen, dueños de casi la mitad del valle y los mayores productores de vino del país. Los que le seguían en riqueza y poder eran los King, quienes siempre envidiaron a los Cullen, tanto por el dinero como por el cariño y respeto que les tenía la gente del pueblo, ya que Carlisle y su esposa Esme, eran las mejores personas del mundo.

Su único hijo no iba al pueblo desde hace más de 10 años. Pero esta ocasión era diferente; regresaba y para quedarse, se haría cargo de la administración de la hacienda y el viñedo de la familia.

En uno de los rincones más alejados de la hacienda Cullen una avioneta aterrizó, en ella venían seis personas: La primera en bajar era una chica de baja estatura, blanca y de cabello largo, oscuro y rizado; la que le siguió también era blanca, solo que más alta de cabello igual rizado y rubio; la última chica en asomarse era de una figura envidiable, más blanca que las otras dos, con cabellos lacio y de color rubio cereza.

-Se quedarán ahí paradas, esperando que el pueblo venga a recibirlas o nos dejarán bajar -dijo una voz atronadora y alegre desde dentro, ya que las chicas se habían quedado en las escaleras como esperando que alguien las ovacionara por haber hecho acto de presencia.

Avergonzadas ante el comentario, se apresuraron a bajar con clase y delicadeza, detrás de ellas apareció un chico corpulento de cabellos negro y rizado con cara de un niño grande y hoyuelos, con profundos ojos grises.

Le siguió un chico igual de alto, también musculoso pero no tan corpulento, de cabellos y ojos color miel, brotaba paz y tranquilidad por sus poros, disfrutaría del paisaje y la vida del valle.

El último en bajar era un chico simplemente espectacular, cual dios griego se tratara, con cabellos broncíneo y desordenado, un cuerpo escultural y hermosos ojos verdes, un tanto desgarbado. En realidad los tres eran realmente hermosos, cualquier estrella de cine los envidiaría.

Bajaron rápida y ágilmente, casi enfrente de ellos había dos autos y una moto esperando, cerca de los autos se encontraba un hombre alto y de cara amable, mantenía una distancia prudente, se notaba que era un empleado de la hacienda Cullen.

-Bienvenidos -dijo con voz igual de amable que su rostro.

-Buenos días -respondió el chico de pelo cobrizo.

-Buenos días a usted señor Cullen, aquí están las llaves de su auto, es el volvo plateado como lo pidió, el jeep del señor McCarthy y la moto del señor _Whitlock -dijo el hombre entregando la llave correspondiente a cada uno, mientras otros dos hombres ponían las maletas en los autos._

_-Edward yo me voy contigo -dijo la chica de pelo rubio cereza._

_-Claro Tanya. -Fue la simple respuesta de este._

_-Emmett, ¿me puedes llevar tú? No quiero interrumpir a Tanya. -Esto último lo dijo en un susurro la chica rubia._

_-Claro Lauren, ¿por qué no? -respondió el corpulento y Lauren se quedo con una sonrisa estúpida en la cara mientras corría para alcanzarlo al jeep._

_-Jasper..._

_-Está bien Jessica, ven conmigo -dijo el chico rubio, antes de que la chica de cabello oscuro comenzara a hablar._

_Así los seis se dirigieron hacia la gran casona de los Cullen. El paisaje por el que pasaban era hermoso, grandes árboles, pasto verde, y un río que cruzaba el valle. Antes de llegar a la casona, pasaron cerca del viñedo, algo realmente de cuento, cuando entraban a la hacienda se leía "CLARO DE LUNA"_.

-¿Claro de luna? -preguntó Tanya

-El nombre de la hacienda -respondió Edward de manera amable.

Los chicos bajaron de los autos correspondientes. Mientras los chicos bajaban las maletas, las chicas se pusieron a caminar.

-Espero que todo este sacrificio valga la pena -dijo Jessica.

-Ya verás Jess, Jasper y Emmett solo necesitan un pequeño empujoncito -respondió Tanya tranquila.

-Claro, como ya tienes a Edward asegurado -espetó Lauren.

Mientras caminaban encontraron una yegua pariendo en medio del campo con un chico al que no le vieron la cara ayudándola, fue tanto el asco que comenzaron a gritar histéricas y no se fijaron por donde iban hasta que las enormes patas de un caballo blanco, más bien una yegua casi las golpea, esta paró de pronto y de ella bajó una chica de cabello y ojos color chocolate, llevaba el cabellos suelto y un vestido blanco con botas, traía el pelo suelto y le daba un aspecto algo salvaje.

-Estúpida salvaje, casi nos matas, ¿por qué no te fijas por dónde vas? -La chica de mirada chocolate que miraba sonriente a las tres, cambió su semblante ante las palabras de Tanya, ahora si parecía una salvaje.


	2. Capataz

CAPITULO 2: CAPATAZ

-"que está pasando aquí?".- se escucho una firme y aterciopelada voz desde atrás de Tanya, sin darse cuenta habían llegado nuevamente a la casa cuando se encontraron con aquella chica, que sin dudas echaba chispas por los ojos. Tanya casi creía que se le tiraría encima.

-"oh Edward llegas a tiempo antes de que esta salvaje se me tirara encima, si casi me mata con el animalucho ese".- corrió a refugiarse en los brazos del chico, sus amigas hacían los mismo con Jasper y Emmet que venían saliendo

-"quien eres tú? Y que haces en la hacienda".-pregunto nuevamente Edward con autoridad

-"creo que esa pregunta debería hacerla yo".- respondió aquella chica. Cuando cruzaron miradas, algo ocurrió con ellos pero ninguno supo decir que.

-"como se te ocurre hablarle así inculta salvaje".- la chica rodo los ojos ante el comentario de Tanya y ya que no obtenía respuesta dijo

-"mi nombre es Isabella Swan, soy la capataz de esta hacienda, ahora quienes son ustedes?".- pregunto en un tono serio

-"soy Edward Cullen hijo de los dueños de esta hacienda y viñedo y nuevo administrador de ambos, ellos son Emmet McCarthy, Jasper Whitlock, Tanya Denali, Lauren Mallory y Jessica Stanley".- los presento a cada uno

-"valla sí que estas cambiado Edward".-lo que dijo la chica los dejó a todos anonadados, sobre todo a Edward

-"Isabella…".-de pronto todo calzo su niñez vino de pronto a su memoria y recordó todas aquellas tardes en las que la chica que tenía enfrente y el pasaban juntos por el valle.

-"Bella, eres tú?".-pregunto algo temeroso y ansioso

-"claro que si Eddie".-respondió ella, con el apodo de él cuando era pequeño

-"bueno ya no me dicen Eddie, aun te dicen Bella?".-respondió de mala gana lo primero, ya sabía que se ganaría una buena broma por parte de Emmet.

-"por supuesto, nunca me gusto mi nombre".-

-"ALGUIEN ME PUEDE EXPLICAR QUE DIABLOS PASA AQUÍ, Edward?".- Tanya exigió con voz en grito, lo que provoco que la yegua de Bella, se asustara y Tanya también

-"calma, Tanya, calma, todo estará bien, no te preocupes solo fue el susto no te hará nada".-dijo Bella, todos la miraron atónitos

-"quien te dio la confianza para que me hables así?".-Tanya le dijo altanera y con desprecio

-"perdón?, pero no te hablaba a ti, le decía a mi yegua, Tanya".-respondió Bella mientras seguía acariciando la cabeza del animal, ante su respuesta los tres chico no pudieron aguantar la risa, y explotaron, Emmet con una carcajada estruendosa.

La cara de Tanya no tenia precio al saber que aquella yegua llevaba su mismo nombre, así que solo opto por entrar indignada a la casa, seguida por sus amigas, quienes dirigieron una mirada de odio a Bella.

-"jajaja, su cara no tenia precio, me caes bien chica, ojala podamos vernos seguido, seremos buenos amigos".-aseguro Emmet, mientras seguía riendo

-"por fin alguien la pone en su lugar, aunque no le hayas dicho nada personal, estoy seguro de que no podrá meterse contigo Bella, se siente tu aura".- respondió Jasper.

Ante los comentarios de sus amigos Edward les lanzo una mirada acida

-"quieres que te enseñe la hacienda?".- pregunto Bella de nuevo en un tono serio, aunque paso algunos veranos con Edward cuando eran niños, la persona que estaba enfrente era un hombre que aparte de perfecto, era un completo desconocido, era aquel que se convirtió en un chico de ciudad y olvido sus raíces al crecer.

-"claro vamos".-respondió él sonriendo de manera deslumbrante, y aunque logro que cada fibra de Bella se estremeciera no lo mostro

-"bueno nosotros iremos a conocer el Valle, se ve que es un hermoso lugar".- dijo Jasper

-"además si hay chicas tan lindas como tú, ya las quiero ver".- añadió Emmet quien se gano un manotazo por parte de Jasper que estaba más cerca.

Edward y Bella caminaron por los alrededores de la hacienda, ella le mostraba y explicaba cómo se manejaba todo. Aunque Edward era medico había traído a Jasper y Emmet para ayudarlo a administrar la hacienda y el viñedo, aunque con Bella como capataz todo seríamás fácil parecía conocer todo lo que allí ocurría.

Edward se quedo atrás admirando el bosque se encontraba al costado de las caballerizas, Bella continuo sin darse cuenta de la ausencia de este

-"hey Bells que tal?".- pregunto un chico moreno, corpulento y con una mirada amigable

-"que hay Jake".-fue la respuesta de esta

-"aquí acabo de ayudar a Grácil con su potro"

-"ya nació, que lastima me lo perdí".- respondió Bella con verdadero pesar

-"no te preocupes lo grabe, si aceptas salir conmigo te lo muestro".- dijo sonriendo coquetamente Jake

-"ya basta Jacob sabes cuál es la respuesta, además ahora estoy trabajando".- dijo ella buscando a Edward con la mirada, dándose cuenta recién de que no estaba, en ese instante el salió de detrás de las caballerizas con una cara de pocos amigos.

-"Edward él es Jacob Black, el veterinario de la hacienda, Jacob él es Edward Cullen, dueño y ahora nuevo administrador de "CLARO DE LUNA"".- Bella los presento, Jacob se levanto de donde estaba, revisando a uno de los caballos, se saco el guante de látex y le extendió su mano a Edward quien le devolvió el apretón, apretando quizá un poco más fuerte de lo que correspondía

-"Blanco está esperando por ti".-dijo Bella a Edward, quien la miro extrañado

-"tu potro recuerdas?".- volvió a decir ella

-"claro mi adorado Blanco".-Edward sonrió de nuevo de lado y siguió a Bella hasta donde se encontraba un hermoso e imponente Potro totalmente negro.

Edward lo acaricio con cuidado y el potro respondió ante aquella caricia, lo había reconocido.


	3. Las Sirenas del Valle

CAPITULO 3: LAS SIRENAS DEL VALLE

Emmet y Jasper salieron en el jeep de este por la amplia calle que conectaba la hacienda con el resto del valle, un camino de casi una hora, por la cual pasaron también por otras haciendas aunque ninguna tan grande como "CLARO DE LUNA", al llegar al pueblo vieron un pequeño colegio junto a la escuela básica y el jardín de niños, habían unas cuantas casas y alguno almacenes, mientras más avanzaban encontraban mas casas, realmente no creían que viviera tanta gente en aquel pueblo.

-"valla creo que si nos aburriremos aquí".-afirmo Emmet, Jasper negó con la cabeza y agrego

-"disfruta de la belleza natural que te muestra la vida, y mira".-dijo apuntando hacia el frente, donde se veía el camino hacia una playa, Emmet estaciono el jeep en el único estacionamiento en la playa y bajaron.

La playa al igual que el resto del valle era digna de postal, arena blanca y suave, sus aguas azules y transparentes, no era muy grande y en medio había un local, los chicos comenzaron a caminar hacia él cuando se fijaron de algo que había en el mar, parecían dos siluetas, cruzaron miradas entre ellos y cuando volvieron a mirar al mar ya no había nada, se encogieron de hombros y siguieron su camino hacia el local.

Al llegar se dieron cuenta de que era un pub-restaurant, estaba abierto así que entraron, en la barra había un chico de cabellos rubio con cara de niño.

-"buen día afuerinos, les puedo ofrecer algo?".-pregunto mientras seguía limpiando un vaso

-"claro, que tienes?".-pregunto Emmet, el chico le extendió la carta a ambos, después de un rato se decidieron

-"una cerveza y una hamburguesa para mi, Mike".- dijo Emmet, el chico lo miro extrañado por que lo llamara por su nombre, Emmet se puso a reír y le indico la percha que llevaba en su uniforme, el muchacho solo agacho la cabeza avergonzado.

-"que te puedo servir?".-pregunto ahora a Jasper,

-"solo una cerveza por favor".-respondió y el chico desapareció por una puerta junto a la barra.

-"valla creo que si va a ver diversión después de todo".- le aseguro Emmet a Jasper

-"si, creo que este lugar será parte importante de nuestra estadía".-respondió el rubio

-"como lo sabes, y si esta muerto y somos los primeros clientes en años".- rebatió el corpulento

-"solo lose, lo siento".-

-"bueno si lo dices es por algo, desde que te conozco parece como si supieras lo que las personas sienten".-

-"aquí están sus cervezas y tu hamburguesa".- Mike llego sin aviso y los sobresalto a ambos

-"gracias".-respondió Jasper

-"hey chico, hay vida en este lugar?".- pregunto Emmet, Mike sonrió con suficiencia ante su pregunta

-"claro que si, las sirenas lo mantienen bastante bien, hasta viene gente de los alrededores, ellas dan las mejores fiestas, en realidad son las mejores".- respondió con la mirada perdida en alguna ensoñación, seguro fantaseaba con esas sirenas.

-"y quienes son las "sirenas"".-pregunto Emmet haciendo las comillas con los dedos

-"eso afuerino debes verlo por ti mismo, las chicas son sencillamente increíbles".- volvió a decir con tono de ensoñación.

-"y cuantas son?".- pregunto Jasper para hacer conversación

-"3, son las dueñas de este lugar, la verdad le dieron vida nuevamente al valle, todo el mundo aquí las respeta y las quieren mucho".- dijo ahora con mas suficiencia.

-"wau ya las quiero conocer, cuando vienen?".- pregunto Emmet ansioso

-"en cualquier momento pueden aparecer, como son las dueñas no tienen horarios, pero por lo general en la noche, en el día se ocupan de sus otros trabajos".- explico Mike.

-"esta noche vendrán?".- pregunto mas ansioso

-"no lose, con esto de que llego el nuevo administrador del "CLARO DE LUNA" esta todo el pueblo alterado y ellas deben tener más trabajo aun".- volvió a responder, Emmet iba a preguntar algo más pero Jasper hablo primero

-"diablos Emm, mira la hora, debemos llegar para la cena, Edward nos matara si debe cenar solo con las víboras"

-"rayos se me paso la hora, vamos Jazz".- dejaron el dinero encima de la mesa y salieron casi corriendo camino al Jeep, cuando iban llegando vieron dos siluetas que entraban en el pub, venían saliendo del mar, pero ya era muy tarde para devolverse y averiguar si ellas eran las famosas sirenas, aunque el chico dijo 3 y ellas solo eran 2, pero bueno, después habría tiempo para pensar en eso.

En la hacienda Cullen, Edward decidió montar su potro para acompañar a Bella y conocer el viñedo, por ahora solo sería un vistazo rápido, ya mañana lo recorrería bien y con los chicos, la experta en vinos y la asesora del viñedo, y obviamente junto a la capataz.

Bella iba a su lado en su yegua, no hablaban de nada, a menos que Bella le nombrara los términos técnicos y productivos.

Llegaron a la bodega de vinos y donde se fabricaban, las grandes tinajas donde las mujeres hacían la "danza del vino", como los chicos llegaron en los primero días de primavera podrían apreciar todo el proceso de vinificación, Bella mientras explicaba a Edward el proceso en teoría, ella junto a sus amigas participaban en la "danza del vino" que consistía sencillamente en pisar la uva en esas grandes tinajas para después procesarla.

-"aun usamos el método antiguo, las maquinas no tienen, ni el calor, ni la alegría, ni el cariño suficiente para procesar un buen vino, es por eso que ustedes son los mayores exportadores del país".- explico con calma

-"valla no puedo esperar a ver cómo funciona todo".- dijo Edward con algo de sarcasmo y frustración en la voz

-"si tanto te molesta este aburrido pueblo y todo lo que respecta a él, a qué demonios viniste".- le recrimino Bella

-"bueno este lugar necesitaba un administrador y yo necesitaba salir de la jungla de cemento".-explico

-"podrías haber ido de vacaciones, ya encontraríamos otro administrador".-espeto Bella

-"mira Bella tu trabajo aquí es parecido al mío, así que limítate a eso, el porqué vine realmente no te incumbe".- dijo de manera déspota

-"tienes razón, y este lugar no es preciso para pelear con un descerebrado niñito de ciudad, no quiero que el vino tenga el sabor de tu amargura".- dijo esto y emprendió el camino de vuelta a la casona.

Edward la siguió, estaba herido y enojado por sus palabras, definitivamente, Bella no era la misma niña con la que él jugaba, esta mujer tenía carácter, una bastante difícil por cierto, pero nada con lo que no pudiera lidiar, solo era como un gato salvaje, y cualquier gato se podía domesticar, además de que la belleza de ella no pasaba desapercibida por él, pero su carácter le jugaba en contra, sería una batalla muy dura.

Llegaron casi juntos a la casona, Blanco era un potro muy veloz, y aunque Tanya también era la yegua más veloz del valle.

-"Bella, la cena estará servida en unos minutos, cenaras aquí con los demás?".- pregunto Ángela, el ama de llaves.

-"oh Ángela, este es Edward Cullen el dueño y nuevo administrador de la hacienda, Sr. Cullen ella es Ángela Webber, el ama de llaves.".- volvió a presentar Bella

-"un gusto Ángela".- Edward le dio un apretón de manos, claro bastante más suave que a Jacob.

-"lo mismo digo señor, un placer".- respondió ella bastante tímida.

-"la cena estará servida en unos minutos, la asesora y la experta estarán aquí en un momento".-dijo dirigiéndose a él, Edward asintió

-"te quedaras?".- pregunto ahora mirando a Bella

-"supongo que sí, no quiero estar sola en casa y creo que debo hacer unas cuantas presentaciones mas".- Bella bajo de Tanya y la dejo ahí.

-"no la amarraras?".- pregunto Edward bajando de blanco

-"claro que no, mi yegua es libre, además ella se irá sola a las cabellerizas cuando se aburra".-Edward la miro incrédulo mientras hacía ademan de amarrar a blanco

-"si fuera tu ni lo intentaría".-explico Bella

-"él es una alma libre, igual que Tanya, si lo amarras es probable que no quiera verte nunca más".- a Edward esto lo dejo de una pieza, ella hablaba de los caballos como si fuesen personas, pero en fin ella era la experta, así que le hizo caso y lo dejo libre.

-"EDWAAAAAAAAARD".- se escucho un grito chillón proveniente de la puerta de la casona, Tanya venia corriendo hacia Edward.

-"mi amor tardaste, mucho".- dijo haciendo un puchero e intento darle un beso, pero Edward no se lo permitió.

-"ahora no Tanya".- dijo fríamente

Esta solo lo miro incrédula y luego miro a Bella con odio, esta solo dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la casona con una estúpida sonrisa pegada al rostro, que ni ella entendía.

Estaban los 7 sentados a la mesa, Tanya, Jessica y Lauren venían vestidas como si fuesen a una fiesta de gala, Bella llevaba su misma ropa, pero se amarro el pelo en una coleta, y los chicos llevaban todos ropas normales, jeans con poleras que se ajustaban a sus cuerpos dejando de ver lo trabajados que estaban.

Edward se sentó en la cabecera, con Bella a su derecha y Tanya a su izquierda, luego de Bella estaba Jessica y luego Jasper, al lado de este había un puesto vacio, que esperaba por alguien, al igual que enfrente al lado de Emmet que estaba frente a Jasper, y al otro lado estaba Lauren, entre Emmet y Tanya.

Antes de que la cena comenzara cuando Ángela servía los paltos en los puestos vacios dos chicas entraron por la puerta, dejando a todos anonadados.

xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxox oxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoox xooxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxo xo

**adelanto prox cap**

**al llegar a Tanya ella se presento sola**

**-"Tanya Denali, novia y futura esposa de Edward".-el la miro atónito, si, salían juntos pero nunca dijo nada de casarse o de novios, pero no dijo nada para no dejarla en ridículo, ya lo aclararía con ella mas tarde.**

**-"guau ya me extrañaba que fueras soltero".- Alice dijo riendo**

**-"y a mí que ella vinieran de paracaídas".-ante el comentario de Bella todos excepto ellas 3 rieron, Edward incluido**


End file.
